Abandoned Child
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: A short one-shot about Nanoha's sad and pathetic life until she met a blonde prince who was actually out to look for someone.


**A/N: I was really tired of resting all day so I just randomly wrote some story that came to my mind. It's a one-shot alright. I don't know if I'll continue this, since it's only something I randomly thought of and felt like writing. **

**But anyway, without further ado... ENJOY!  
**

**PS: I didn't bother to edit any mistakes, so sorry if there are terrible mistakes.  
**

**Abandoned Child**

I was always in solitude. Everyone avoided me for no reason, bullied me and did many sorts of things you would never have ever wanted to have it done to you. My life was so hard and painful to live. I had thought of ending my life before, but I really don't have the courage to do it when I actually tried to carry out that plan I had in my mind. Whether it was jumping off the building, overdosing myself with sleeping pills, cutting my wrists or letting a car ran over me. Guilt kept me from suicide. I didn't want to even trouble people when I'm dead. I didn't want to be a hindrance to them.

_Why must I be considerate to them when they don't even care about me? Why can't I just end my life? Why can't I just… be like the others? Having warmth; surrounded by all sorts of people who would pour and shower all their love on me._ I knew that those dreams would never ever come true. After all, I'm just an unwanted person in this world. Whether it's at home or at school or even in the public, I was bullied. I was humiliated to the point one could never ever thought of. To the point that could have driven a normal person to insanity at any moment. But I remained as myself, I stayed sane. How I wished I was insane, so that I could care less about what others feel or act towards me.

I was walking home, clutching my two injured arms like usual. My clothes were torn and tattered, injures and bruises all over my body but the injury on my arms were the worst. It felt like both my arms were broken. I could still move them, though, intense pain shot through my body whenever I tried to move them abruptly. It was just then, I saw a blonde woman standing in the front of the house beside mine. She was really alluring. She had this charm that was indescribable. As she stared at the name plate in front of the house, I did the same to her, trying to capture and remember that figure forever.

"…Excuse…me…?" before I could even react, she just me a questionable look when she suddenly appeared in front of me, staring right into my eyes. I subconsciously averted my gaze.

"Y-y-y-e-e-s?" I stuttered so hard and my heart was beating so fast that I thought I had a heart attack.

"Sorry, but do you live around here?" she was still staring directly into my eyes with her beautiful red, blood eyes.

"…E-err…I do. Is there anything… you need?" I instinctively moved back as I spoke. I was afraid of what she might do to me. Even though, she didn't look like she was from this neighborhood neither was did she have the kind of aura the people from this town had.

"Is that home empty? Wasn't there someone living there before?" she pointed to the house she was looking at just now and asked.

"Eh? I think…there was…" I look up into the sky for a moment to think about it. "Yes, there was indeed someone living there a few months ago, but I heard that she migrated to another country." Her gaze locked on me this time. It caused me to moved back even further and faster that I tripped and fell backwards, hitting my head hard on the gravel ground. "Ouch!" I shouted in pain as I landed on my back.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" she seemed to be panicking and hurriedly rushed to my side, holding me up by my waist from the front, and my head from the back, each with one hand. Her grip was so strong and firm that I didn't really think that she could be a woman. Even her looks were manly. Like a foreigner's prince.

_Yea, like it can happen. It's not a fairy tale for god damn sake._

I felt being lifted all of a sudden. She had scooped me up in her arms before I could even say anything. Then, her next move made me speechless. She had jumped from the ground and sprouted wings from her back; one of a pure white and the other of a pure black color. My jaw almost literally dropped to the ground. _Beautiful! Wonderful! Colorful! _Wait, wait. No, no. That's no what I'm supposed to be thinking of. "W-wings?" unknowingly, that one word came out of my mouth.

"Ah, I'm sorry to have surprised you." She spoke politely to me and started her flight towards an unknown direction. "...I'll explain it later. Hold on tight; I don't want to have you get more injuries than you already appear to be having." She gave a smile that was heaven to me. No one ever treated me this way before. Not in my whole life.

I returned her smile with one of mine and saw her eyes widening in shock. Her face was getting a little flushed and her grip on me tightened. She even audibly swallowed so hard that I could hear it from where I was. I leaned my head to her chest and let her lead me to anywhere she wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to Read & Review! THANK YOU!**

From

**_Mugen no Koi [_** Infinite love ]


End file.
